The present invention is directed to improved processes for making polyarylene ether compounds. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for preparing polyarylene ether compounds wherein the molecular weight of the product is well controlled. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process for preparing a polymer of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, a is an integer of from 1 to 5, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, an alkylaryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an arylalkyloxy group, an alkylaryloxy group, a polyalkyleneoxy group, or a mixture thereof, A is 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, 
or mixtures thereof, B is 
"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"v 
wherein v is an integer of from 1 to about 20,
xe2x80x94(CH2O)txe2x80x94
wherein t is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, 
wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein R1 and R2 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, alkyl groups, aryl groups, or mixtures thereof, and p is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein b is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein (1) Z is 
xe2x80x94Ar-(X)c-Arxe2x80x94
wherein c is 0 or 1; (2) Ar is 
(3) G is an alkyl group selected from alkyl or isoalkyl groups containing from about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms; (4) Arxe2x80x2 is 
(5) X is 
wherein s is 0, 1, or 2, 
and (6) q is 0 or 1; or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, said process comprising (A) providing a reaction mixture which comprises (i) a solvent, (ii) a compound of the formula 
(iii) a compound of the formula 
(iv) a compound of the formula 
wherein a is an integer of from 1 to 5 and Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, an alkylaryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an arylalkyloxy group, an alkylaryloxy group, a polyalkyleneoxy group, or a mixture thereof, and (v) a carbonate base; and (B) heating the reaction mixture and removing generated water from the reaction mixture, thereby effecting a polymerization reaction.
Polyarylene ethers are known polymers for use as high performance engineering thermoplastics. They exhibit outstanding physical properties and high chemical resistance. The use of these materials as photoresists when substituted with photoactive substituents is also known.
While polyarylene ethers are well known compounds, only a few examples of these materials are commercially available. Commercially available materials tend to be polymers of high molecular weight. Some applications for polyarylene ethers, however, such as ultra-thin films, photoresists, and the like, can be better carried out with polymers of lower molecular weight and/or lower solution viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,425 (Narang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,095 (Narang et al.), EP 827027, and JP 10120743, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an improved composition comprising a photopatternable polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents, said photopatternable polymer being of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymer and a thermal ink jet printhead containing therein a layer of a crosslinked or chain extended polymer of the above formula.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,809 (Narang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,143 (Narang et al.), EP 827028, and JP 10090895, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition which comprises (a) a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, wherein said photosensitivity-imparting substituents are hydroxyalkyl groups; (b) at least one member selected from the group consisting of photoinitiators and sensitizers; and (c) an optional solvent. Also disclosed are processes for preparing the above polymers and methods of preparing thermal ink jet printheads containing the above polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,372 (Smith et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,042 (Smith et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,301 (Smith et al.), EP 827029, and JP 10097073, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition comprising a polymer with a weight average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 100,000, said polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with a first, photosensitivity-imparting substituent which enables crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer also containing a second, thermal sensitivity-imparting substituent which enables further crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to temperatures of about 140xc2x0 C. and higher, wherein the first substituent is not the same as the second substituent, said polymer being selected from the group consisting of polysulfones, polyphenylenes, polyether sulfones, polyimides, polyamide imides, polyarylene ethers, polyphenylene sulfides, polyarylene ether ketones, phenoxy resins, polycarbonates, polyether imides, polyquinoxalines, polyquinolines, polybenzimidazoles, polybenzoxazoles, polybenzothiazoles, polyoxadiazoles, copolymers thereof, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,077 (Fuller et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,414 (Fuller et al.), EP 827030, and JP 10090894, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with (i) a formaldehyde source, and (ii) an unsaturated acid in the presence of an acid catalyst, thereby forming a curable polymer with unsaturated ester groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing an ink jet printhead with the above polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,254 (Fuller et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,783 (Fuller et al.), EP 826700, and JP 10087817, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with an acetyl halide and dimethoxymethane in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst and methanol, thereby forming a haloalkylated polymer. In a specific embodiment, the haloalkylated polymer is then reacted further to replace at least some of the haloalkyl groups with photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,809 (Fuller et al.), EP 827026, and JP 10090896, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a haloalkylated aromatic polymer with a material selected from the group consisting of unsaturated ester salts, alkoxide salts, alkylcarboxylate salts, and mixtures thereof, thereby forming a curable polymer having functional groups corresponding to the selected salt. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process for preparing an ink jet printhead with the curable polymer thus prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,995 (Narang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,263 (Narang et al.), EP 827031, and JP 10104836, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition which comprises a mixture of (A) a first component comprising a polymer, at least some of the monomer repeat units of which have at least one photosensitivity-imparting group thereon, said polymer having a first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram and being of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, and (B) a second component which comprises either (1) a polymer having a second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram lower than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution, wherein said second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution may be zero, wherein the mixture of the first component and the second component has a third degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram which is lower than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution and higher than the second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution, or (2) a reactive diluent having at least one photosensitivity-imparting group per molecule and having a fourth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram, wherein the mixture of the first component and the second component has a fifth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram which is higher than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution and lower than the fourth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution; wherein the weight average molecular weight of the mixture is from about 10,000 to about 50,000; and wherein the third or fifth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution is from about 0.25 to about 2 milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting groups per gram of mixture. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,253 (Narang et al.), Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/268,794, EP 827033, and JP 10090897, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition which comprises a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, wherein said photosensitivity-imparting substituents are allyl ether groups, epoxy groups, or mixtures thereof. Also disclosed are a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead containing the aforementioned polymers and processes for preparing the aforementioned polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,963 (Narang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,453 (Narang et al.), and JP 10090899, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises the steps of (a) providing a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with halomethyl group substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to a radiation source which is electron beam radiation, x-ray radiation, or deep ultraviolet radiation, said polymer being of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, and (b) causing the polymer to become crosslinked or chain extended through the photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead by the aforementioned curing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,877 (Narang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,543 (Narang et al.), EP 827032, and JP 10090898, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition which comprises a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with water-solubility- or water-dispersability-imparting substituents and at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units. In one embodiment, a single functional group imparts both photosensitivity and water solubility or dispersability to the polymer. In another embodiment, a first functional group imparts photosensitivity to the polymer and a second functional group imparts water solubility or dispersability to the polymer. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,426 (Fuller et al.), EP 918257, and JP 11218943, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an imaging member which comprises a conductive substrate, a photogenerating material, and a binder which comprises a polymer of the formulae I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII VIII IX or X as further defined therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,814 (Fuller et al.), EP 918256, and JP 11223956, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an imaging member which comprises a conductive substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer comprising a polymer of the formulae I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, or X as further defined therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,192 (Fuller et al.), EP 918258, and JP 11223955, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an imaging member which comprises a conductive substrate, a photogenerating material, a charge transport material, and a polymeric binder comprising (a) a first polymer comprising a polycarbonate, and (b) a second polymer of the formulae I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, or X as further defined therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,985 (DeLouise et al.) and Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/844,371, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process for bonding a first article to a second article which comprises (a) providing a first article comprising a polymer having photosensitivity-imparting substituents; (b) providing a second article comprising metal, plasma nitride, silicon, or glass; (c) applying to at least one of the first article and the second article an adhesion promoter selected from silanes, titanates, or zirconates having (i) alkoxy, aryloxy, or arylalkyloxy functional groups and (ii) functional groups including at least one photosensitive aliphatic  greater than Cxe2x95x90C less than linkage; (d) placing the first article in contact with the second article; and (e) exposing the first article, second article, and adhesion promoter to radiation, thereby bonding the first article to the second article with the adhesion promote. In one embodiment of the present invention, the adhesion promoter is employed in microelectrical mechanical systems such as thermal ink jet printheads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,956 (Narang et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink jet printhead which comprises (i) an upper substrate with a set of parallel grooves for subsequent use as ink channels and a recess for subsequent use as a manifold, the grooves being open at one end for serving as droplet emitting nozzles, and (ii) a lower substrate in which one surface thereof has an array of heating elements and addressing electrodes formed thereon, said lower substrate having an insulative layer deposited on the surface thereof and over the heating elements and addressing electrodes and patterned to form recesses therethrough to expose the heating elements and terminal ends of the addressing electrodes, the upper and lower substrates being aligned, mated, and bonded together to form the printhead with the grooves in the upper substrate being aligned with the heating elements in the lower substrate to form droplet emitting nozzles, said upper substrate comprising a material formed by crosslinking or chain extending a polymer of formula I or II.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,967 (Fuller et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a polymer of the formula 
wherein A is 
or a mixture of 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, B is one of specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,238 (Fuller et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink jet printhead containing a polymer of the formula 
wherein P is a substituent which enables crosslinking of the polymer, a, b, c, and d are each integers of 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4, provided that at least one of a, b, c, and d is equal to or greater than 1 in at least some of the monomer repeat units of the polymer, A is 
or a mixture of 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, B is one of specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,636 (Fuller et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an imaging member which comprises a conductive substrate, a photogenerating material, and a binder comprising a polymer of the formula 
where in A is 
or a mixture of 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, B is one of specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,512 (Foucher et al.) and JP 2000344884, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with a halomethyl alkyl ether, an acetyl halide, and methanol in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst, thereby forming a halomethylated polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,119 (Foucher et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as 
B is one of several specified groups, such as 
or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with a halomethylethyl ether, a hydrohalic acid, and acetic acid in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst, thereby forming a halomethylated polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,920 (Smith et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,949 (Smith et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition comprising a blend of (a) a thermally reactive polymer selected from the group consisting of resoles, novolacs, thermally reactive polyarylene ethers, and mixtures thereof, and (b) a photoreactive epoxy resin that is photoreactive in the absence of a photocationic initiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,553 (Fuller et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,595 (Fuller et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a polyimide precursor with borane. Also disclosed is a thermal ink jet printhead containing a layer comprising the product of this reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,206 (Kneezel et al.) and JP 10100410, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an apparatus which comprises at least one semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate, said substrate comprising a porous, electrically conductive member having electrophoretically deposited thereon a coating of a polymeric material. In one embodiment, the semiconductor chips are thermal ink jet printhead subunits.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved polyarylene ether compositions. In addition, a need remains for polyarylene ether compositions of relatively low molecular weight. Further, a need remains for polyarylene ether compositions of relatively narrow polydispersity. Additionally, a need remains for polyarylene ether compositions having few or no halide end groups that might adversely affect the properties of the polymer. There is also a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers with relatively low molecular weight. In addition, there is a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers with relatively narrow polydispersity. Further, there is a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers that can be accomplished in relatively short periods of time. Additionally, there is a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers that enable accurate control of the molecular weight of the product. A need also remains for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers that enable accurate control of the end groups of the polymer product. In addition, a need remains for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers that enable preparation of products having few or no halide end groups that might adversely affect the properties of the polymer. Further, a need remains for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers that can be completed within one eight-hour working shift. Additionally, a need remains for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers with simplified operator requirements. There is also a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers with simplified hardware requirements. In addition, there is a need for methods for preparing polyarylene ethers to a predetermined molecular weight without the need for extensive operator supervision of the reaction. Further, there is a need for polyarylene ethers that, when incorporated into photoresist solutions, enable reduced solution viscosity. Additionally, there is a need for polyarylene ethers that, when used in photoresist applications, enable the generation of images or features with desirably sharp edges.
The present invention is directed to a process for preparing a polymer of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, a is an integer of from 1 to 5, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, an alkylaryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an arylalkyloxy group, an alkylaryloxy group, a polyalkyleneoxy group, or a mixture thereof, A is 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, 
or mixtures thereof, B is 
"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"v 
wherein v is an integer of from 1 to about 20, xe2x80x94(CH2O)txe2x80x94
wherein t is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, 
wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein R1 and R2 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, alkyl groups, aryl groups, or mixtures thereof, and p is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein b is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein (1) Z is 
xe2x80x94Ar-(X)c-Arxe2x80x94
wherein c is 0 or 1; (2) Ar is 
(3) G is an alkyl group selected from alkyl or isoalkyl groups containing from about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms; (4) Arxe2x80x2 is 
(5) X is 
wherein s is 0, 1, or 2, 
and (6) q is 0 or 1; or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, said process comprising (A) providing a reaction mixture which comprises (i) a solvent, (ii) a compound of the formula 
(iii) a compound of the formula 
(iv) a compound of the formula 
wherein a is an integer of from 1 to 5 and Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, an alkylaryl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an arylalkyloxy group, an alkylaryloxy group, a polyalkyleneoxy group, or a mixture thereof, and (v) a carbonate base, and (B) heating the reaction mixture and removing generated water from the reaction mixture, thereby effecting a polymerization reaction.
The present invention is directed to a process for preparing a polymer of the formula 
wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, a is an integer of from 1 to 5, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkyl groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like can be present in the alkyl group), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryl group (including substituted aryl groups), typically with from 2 to about 14 carbon atoms, and preferably with from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms, an arylalkyl group (including substituted arylalkyl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryl group (including substituted alkylaryl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkoxy group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkoxy groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like can be present in the alkoxy group), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryloxy group (including substituted aryloxy groups), typically with from 6 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an arylalkyloxy group (including substituted arylalkyloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryloxy group (including substituted alkylaryloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, a polyalkyleneoxy group, wherein each repeat alkylene oxide unit, independently of the others in the polyalkyleneoxy group, typically has from about 2 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the polyalkyleneoxy group can contain two or more different kinds of repeat alkylene oxide repeat monomer units (such as block or random copolymers of polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide or the like), the polyalkyleneoxy group being typically with from 1 to about 500 repeat alkyleneoxy units, preferably with from 1 to about 10 repeat alkyleneoxy units, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 repeat alkyleneoxy units, although the number of repeat alkyleneoxy units can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the substituents on the substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkyloxy, alkylaryloxy, and polyalkyleneoxy groups can be (but are not limited to) hydroxy groups, amine groups, ammonium groups, cyano groups, pyridine groups, pyridinium groups, ether groups, aldehyde groups, ketone groups, ester groups, amide groups, carbonyl groups, sulfide groups, sulfoxide groups, phosphine groups, phosphonium groups, nitrile groups, mercapto groups, nitroso groups, halogen atoms, nitro groups, sulfone groups, acyl groups, mixtures thereof, and the like, wherein two or more substituents can be joined together to form a ring, A is 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group (including substituted alkyl groups, with examples of substituents including but not being limited to hydroxy or the like), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 5 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of this range, an aryl group (including substituted aryl groups, with examples of substituents including but not being limited to hydroxy or the like), typically with from 6 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably with from 6 to about 12 carbon atoms, and more preferably with 6 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of this range, or mixtures thereof, 
or mixtures thereof, B is 
"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"v 
wherein v is an integer of from 11 to about 20, xe2x80x94(CH2O)txe2x80x94
wherein t is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, 
wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein R1 and R2 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, alkyl groups (including substituted alkyl groups, with examples of substituents including but not being limited to hydroxy or the like), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 5 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of this range, aryl groups (including substituted aryl groups, with examples of substituents including but not being limited to hydroxy or the like), typically with from 6 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably with from 6 to about 12 carbon atoms, and more preferably with 6 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of this range, or mixtures thereof, and p is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein b is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein (1) Z is 
or xe2x80x94Ar-(X)cArxe2x80x94wherein c is 0 or 1; (2) Ar is 
(3) G is an alkyl group selected from alkyl or isoalkyl groups containing from about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, (4) Arxe2x80x2 is 
(5) X is 
wherein s is 0, 1, or 2, 
and (6) q is 0 or 1; or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, said process comprising (A) providing a reaction mixture which comprises (i) a solvent, (ii) a compound of the formula 
(iii) a compound of the formula 
(iv) a compound of the formula 
wherein a is an integer of from 1 to 5, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkyl groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like can be present in the alkyl group), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryl group (including substituted aryl groups), typically with from 2 to about 14 carbon atoms, and preferably with from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms, an arylalkyl group (including substituted arylalkyl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryl group (including substituted alkylaryl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkoxy group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkoxy groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like can be present in the alkoxy group), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryloxy group (including substituted aryloxy groups), typically with from 6 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an arylalkyloxy group (including substituted arylalkyloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryloxy group (including substituted alkylaryloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, a polyalkyleneoxy group, wherein each repeat alkylene oxide unit, independently of the others in the polyalkyleneoxy group, typically has from about 2 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the polyalkyleneoxy group can contain two or more different kinds of repeat alkylene oxide repeat monomer units (such as block or random copolymers of polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide or the like), the polyalkyleneoxy group being typically with from 1 to about 500 repeat alkyleneoxy units, preferably with from 1 to about 10 repeat alkyleneoxy units, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 repeat alkyleneoxy units, although the number of repeat alkyleneoxy units can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the substituents on the substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkyloxy, alkylaryloxy, and polyalkyleneoxy groups can be (but are not limited to) hydroxy groups, amine groups, ammonium groups, cyano groups, pyridine groups, pyridinium groups, ether groups, aldehyde groups, ketone groups, ester groups, amide groups, carbonyl groups, sulfide groups, sulfoxide groups, phosphine groups, phosphonium groups, nitrile groups, mercapto groups, nitroso groups, halogen atoms, nitro groups, sulfone groups, acyl groups, mixtures thereof, and the like, wherein two or more substituents can be joined together to form a ring, and (v) a carbonate base; and (B) heating the reaction mixture and removing generated water from the reaction mixture, thereby effecting a polymerization reaction.
In the polymers of the above formulae, the phenyl groups and the A and/or B groups can also be substituted. Substituents can be placed thereon either prior to or subsequent to polymerization.
In the material of the formula 
x and xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are as defined for the resulting polymer composition as set forth hereinabove. Specific examples of suitable materials of this formula include 
compounds of the formulae 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, 
wherein R is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, or mixtures thereof, 
and the like. Mixtures of two or more compounds of this formula can also be employed.
In the material of the formula 
xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is as defined for the resulting polymer composition as set forth hereinabove. Specific examples of suitable materials of this formula include those of the formula 
such as bisphenol-A, of the formula 
those of the formula 
such as hexafluorobisphenol-A, of the formula 
bisphenol-C, of the formula 
those of the formula 
such as bisphenol-E, of the formula 
those of the formula 
such as bisphenol-M, of the formula 
bisphenol-N, of the formula 
those of the formula 
such as bisphenol-S, of the formula 
those of the formula 
such as bisphenol-Z, of the formula 
compounds of the formulae 
HO"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenopenst"vOH
wherein v is an integer of from 1 to about 20,
HOxe2x80x94(CH2O)txe2x80x94OH
wherein t is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, 
wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, 
wherein R1 and R2 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, alkyl groups, aryl groups, or mixtures thereof, and p is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein b is an integer of 0 or 1, 
wherein Z, Ar, Arxe2x80x2, and q are as defined hereinabove with respect to the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d groups, and the like. Mixtures of two or more compounds of this formula can also be employed.
In the material of the formula 
a is an integer of from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to about 3, and more preferably 1 and situated para to the hydroxy group, Rxe2x80x2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkyl groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like can be present in the alkyl group), typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryl group (including substituted aryl groups), typically with from 2 to about 14 carbon atoms, and preferably with from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms, an arylalkyl group (including substituted arylalkyl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryl group (including substituted alkylaryl groups), typically with from 7 to about 50 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkoxy group (including linear, branched, saturated, unsaturated, cyclic, and substituted alkoxy groups, and wherein hetero atoms, such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, silicon, phosphorus, and the like) can be present in the alkoxy group, typically with from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably with from 1 to about 8 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an aryloxy group (including substituted aryloxy groups), typically with from 6 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an arylalkyloxy group (including substituted arylalkyloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, an alkylaryloxy group (including substituted alkylaryloxy groups), typically with from 7 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from 7 to about 23 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from 7 to about 11 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, a polyalkyleneoxy group, wherein each repeat alkylene oxide unit, independently of the others in the polyalkyleneoxy group, typically has from about 2 to about 100 carbon atoms, preferably with from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, and more preferably with from about 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, although the number of carbon atoms can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the polyalkyleneoxy group can contain two or more different kinds of repeat alkylene oxide repeat monomer units (such as block or random copolymers of polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide or the like), the polyalkyleneoxy group being typically with from 1 to about 500 repeat alkyleneoxy units, preferably with from 1 to about 10 repeat alkyleneoxy units, and more preferably with from 1 to about 4 repeat alkyleneoxy units, although the number of repeat alkyleneoxy units can be outside of these ranges, and wherein the substituents on the substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkyloxy, alkylaryloxy, and polyalkyleneoxy groups can be (but are not limited to) hydroxy groups, amine groups, ammonium groups, cyano groups, pyridine groups, pyridinium groups, ether groups, aldehyde groups, ketone groups, ester groups, amide groups, carbonyl groups, sulfide groups, sulfoxide groups, phosphine groups, phosphonium groups, nitrile groups, mercapto groups, nitroso groups, halogen atoms, nitro groups, sulfone groups, acyl groups, mixtures thereof, and the like, wherein two or more substituents can be joined together to form a ring. Specific examples of suitable materials of this formula include 2-methyl phenol, 3-methyl phenol, 4-methyl phenol, 2-ethyl phenol, 3-ethyl phenol, 4-ethyl phenol, 2-n-propyl phenol, 3-n-propyl phenol, 4-n-propyl phenol, 2-isopropyl phenol, 3-isopropyl phenol, 4-isopropyl phenol, 2-n-butyl phenol, 3-n-butyl phenol, 4-n-butyl phenol, 2-isobutyl phenol, 3-isobutyl phenol, 4-isobutyl phenol, 2-sec-butyl phenol, 3-sec-butyl phenol, 4-sec-butyl phenol, 2-t-butyl phenol, 3-t-butyl phenol, 4-t-butyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of pentyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of hexyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of heptyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of octyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of nonyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of decyl phenol, all possible isomers of undecyl phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of dodecyl phenol, 2-phenyl phenol, 3-phenyl phenol, 4-phenyl phenol, 2-tolyl phenol, 3-tolyl phenol, 4-tolyl phenol, 2-benzyl phenol, 3-benzyl phenol, 4-benzyl phenol, 2-methoxy phenol, 3-methoxy phenol, 4-methoxy phenol, 2-ethoxy phenol, 3-ethoxy phenol, 4-ethoxy phenol, 2-n-propoxy phenol, 3-n-propoxy phenol, 4-n-propoxy phenol, 2-isopropoxy phenol, 3-isopropoxy phenol, 4-isopropoxy phenol, 2-n-butoxy phenol, 3-n-butoxy phenol, 4-n-butoxy phenol, 2-isobutoxy phenol, 3-isobutoxy phenol, 4-isobutoxy phenol, 2-sec-butoxy phenol, 3-sec-butoxy phenol, 4-sec-butoxy phenol, 2-t-butoxy phenol, 3-t-butoxy phenol, 4-t-butoxy phenol, all possible isomers of pentyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of hexyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of heptyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of octyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of nonyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of decyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of undecyloxy phenol, all possible isomers (including branched and linear) of dodecylocy phenol, 2-phenoxy phenol, 3-phenoxy phenol, 4-phenoxy phenol, 2-tolyloxy phenol, 3-tolyloxy phenol, 4-tolyloxy phenol, 2-benzyloxy phenol, 3-benzyloxy phenol, 4-benzyloxy phenol, 2-(polyethyleneoxy) phenol, 3-(polyethyleneoxy) phenol, 4-(polyethyleneoxy) phenol, 2-(polypropyleneoxy) phenol, 3-(polypropyleneoxy) phenol, 4-(polypropyleneoxy) phenol, 2-(polybutyleneoxy) phenol, 3-(polybutyleneoxy) phenol, 4-(polybutyleneoxy) phenol, all 2,3-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,4-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2-5-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2-6-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 3,4-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 3,5-disubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,4-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,5-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,6-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,4,5-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,4,6-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 3,4,5-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 3,4,6-trisubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,4,5-tetrasubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,4,6-tetrasubstituted variants of the above compounds, all 2,3,5,6-tetrasubstituted variants of the above compounds, all pentasubstituted variants of the above compounds, and the like, as well as mixtures thereof.
The selected solvent can be any polar aprotic solvent suitable for this particular reaction. Examples of suitable solvents include N,N-dimethylacetamide, sulfolane (also called tetramethylene sulfone, or TMS), dimethyl formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methyl pyrrolidinone, hexamethylphosphoric triamide (HMPA), and the like, as well as mixtures thereof.
The carbonate base can be any desired material, such as lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate, or the like, with potassium carbonate and cesium carbonate being preferred. The carbonate base is present in the reaction mixture in any desired or effective amount, typically at least about 1.05 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
preferably at least about 1.1 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
and more preferably at least about 1.2 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
and typically no more than about 2 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
preferably no more than about 1.5 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
and more preferably no more than about 1.3 moles of carbonate base per every one mole of the compound 
although the amount can be outside of these ranges.
The material of the formula 
the material of the formula 
and the material of the formula 
are each present in the reaction mixture in amounts such that the total solids content (i.e. the sum total amount of each of these three materials) in the reaction mixture is typically from about 1 to about 75 percent by weight solids content, preferably from about 20 to about 50 percent by weight solids content, and more preferably from about 25 to about 45 percent by weight solids content, although the solids content of the reaction mixture can be outside of these ranges.
The reaction mixture is heated to a temperature at which reflux occurs. This temperature typically depends on the solvent employed and on the pressure at which the reaction is carried out. For example, when carried out at 1 atmosphere of pressure with an N,N-dimethylacetamide solvent, the reaction temperature is typically at least about 145xc2x0 C., preferably at least about 155xc2x0 C., and more preferably at least about 160xc2x0 C., and to a temperature of typically no more than about 200xc2x0 C., preferably no more than about 180xc2x0 C., and more preferably no more than about 170xc2x0 C., although the temperature can be outside of these ranges.
Heating of the reaction mixture occurs for any period of time effective to complete the polymerization reaction. Completion of the reaction can be determined when 3 consecutive samples of polymer taken from the reactor at periods of from about 10 to about 30 minutes apart exhibit about the same molecular weight value (+about 500 Daltons) and about the same polydispersity value (+about 2). Reaction times typically are at least about 4 hours, preferably at least about 6 hours, and more preferably at least about 8 hours, and typically no more than about 10 hours, preferably no more than about 9 hours, and more preferably no more than about 8.5 hours, although the reaction time can be outside of these ranges.
Water is generated during the polymerization reaction, and this water is removed from the reaction mixture because of the instability of phenoxide compounds in the presence of water. One method of removing water is by azeotropic distillation with a solvent such as toluene. Any other desired or effective method for removing water from the reaction mixture can also be employed. The toluene is present in the reaction mixture in any effective amount, typically at least about 1 percent by weight of the reactor contents, and preferably at least about 12 percent by weight of the reactor contents, and typically no more than about 30 percent by weight of the reactor contents, and preferably no more than about 15 percent by weight of the reactor contents, although the amount of toluene can be outside of these ranges.
The polymer formed by the process of the present invention can be of any desired molecular weight. In one specific embodiment, the weight average molecular weight (Mw) in Daltons is typically at least about 10,000, preferably at least about 12,000, and more preferably at least about 14,000, and is typically no more than about 20,000, preferably no more than about 18,000, and more preferably no more than about 16,000, although the weight average molecular weight can be outside of these ranges. In one specific embodiment, the number average molecular weight (Mn) is typically at least about 5,000, preferably at least about 6,000, and more preferably at least about 7,000, and is typically no more than about 12,000, preferably no more than about 10,000, and more preferably no more than about 6,500, although the number average molecular weight can be outside of these ranges.
Molecular weight values recited herein are values measured using gel permeation chromatography and are relative to polystyrene standards.
In specific embodiments of the present invention, the polymer formed by the process exhibits a desirably low polydispersity value. Polydispersity is calculated as the weight average molecular weight divided by the number average molecular weight. In specific embodiments, the polydispersity typically is no more than about 2.7, preferably no more than about 2.5, and more preferably no more than about 2.3, although the polydispersity can be outside of these ranges. There is no preferred lower limit on desirable polydispersity.
The difluorinated material of the formula 
and the dihydroxylated material of the formula 
are present in the reaction mixture in any desired or effective relative amounts. Typically, the ratio of difluorinated material to dihydroxylated material is at least about 1.02 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, preferably at least about 1.06 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, and more preferably at least about 1.08 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, and typically no more than about 1.15 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, preferably no more than about 1.12 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, and more preferably no more than about 1.10 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material, although the relative amounts of difluorinated material and dihydroxylated material can be outside of these ranges. Higher molar excesses of difluorinated material per one mole of dihydroxylated material generally tend to result in polymers of lower molecular weight, for example, if the ratio of difluorinated material to dihydroxylated material is 1.15:1, the resulting polymer is expected to be of lower molecular weight than if the ratio of difluorinated material to dihydroxylated material is 1.02:1.
The dihydroxylated material of the formula 
and the monofunctional phenol compound of the formula 
are present in the reaction mixture in any desired or effective relative amounts. Typically, the ratio of dihydroxylated material to monofunctional phenol is at least about 2 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, preferably at least about 4 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and more preferably at least about 6 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and typically no more than about 10 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, preferably no more than about 8 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and more preferably no more than about 7 moles of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, although the relative amounts of dihydroxylated material and monofunctional phenol can be outside of these ranges. Lower molar amounts of dihydroxylated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol generally tend to result in polymers of lower molecular weight, for example, if the ratio of dihydroxylated material to monofunctional phenol is 2:1, the resulting polymer is expected to be of lower molecular weight than if the ratio of dihydroxylated material to monofunctional phenol is 10:1.
The difluorinated material of the formula 
and the monofunctional phenol compound of the formula 
are present in the reaction mixture in any desired or effective relative amounts. Typically, the ratio of difluorinated material to monofunctional phenol is at least about 2 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, preferably at least about 4 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and more preferably at least about 6 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and typically no more than about 10 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, preferably no more than about 8 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, and more preferably no more than about 7 moles of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol, although the relative amounts of difluorinated material and monofunctional phenol can be outside of these ranges. Lower molar amounts of difluorinated material per one mole of monofunctional phenol generally tend to result in polymers of lower molecular weight; for example, if the ratio of difluorinated material to monofunctional phenol is 2:1, the resulting polymer is expected to be of lower molecular weight than if the ratio of difluorinated material to monofunctional phenol is 10:1.
While not being limited to any particular theory, it is believed that the chain extending reaction occurs when the carbonate base (potassium carbonate in the illustrated examples) reacts with the hydroxy groups on the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d moiety to form a salt: 
Thereafter, the dihydroxylated xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d moiety initiates a nucleophilic aromatic substitution reaction, as follows: 
For example, when the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d group is  greater than Cxe2x95x90O, x is 1, and the bond between the phenyl group and the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d group is para to the fluorine atom, this process occurs as follows: 
The xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d moiety thus becomes bonded through the oxygen atom to the phenyl ring on the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d moiety: 
and a polymer chain is formed: 
The reaction involving the endcapping phenolic compound (illustrated) here for a compound having a single Rxe2x80x2 group) is believed to proceed by a similar mechanism: 
It is also believed that the endcapping phenolic compound can initiate a chain cleavage reaction with formed polymer chains, as follows: 
Accordingly, the endcapping monofunctional phenol compound can be added to the reaction mixture with the other reactants at the beginning of the reaction. In other polymer systems, the endcapping agent cannot be introduced so early in the reaction, because once the endcapping agent reacts, it is consumed. This consumption of the endcapping agent could result in the formation of many short chains that are xe2x80x9cdeadxe2x80x9d because they are capped at both ends. The endcapping monofunctional phenol compound used in the process of the present invention, however, cleaves the existing phenolic ether bonds, so that there is a constant scrambling of the resin chains in an equilibrium state. Accordingly, the monofunctional phenol endcapping agent works effectively even if it is added at the beginning of the reaction, and it does not broaden the molecular weight distribution of the system. In addition, the endcapping agent can control the polydispersity and the molecular weight of the resulting polymer by establishment of an equilibrium that balances all of the thermodynamic forces at play in the system.
The molecular weight of the polyarylene ethers prepared by the process of the present invention can be controlled by varying the stoichiometry of the starting materials, and during the process the molecular weight reaches a nearly constant value after which it does not rise further. Accordingly, it is not necessary for those carrying out the reaction to monitor it closely so that the desired molecular weight is achieved. In some embodiments, the relative rapidity of the reaction also enables it to be completed within an 8 hour work shift, Since little or no monitoring of the reaction is required, supervision of the reaction is simplified, there is no need to open the reactor to sample the reaction mixture. This operation simplification also enables the use of simplified hardware and equipment. In addition, polyarylene ethers with desirably narrow polydispersity values can be prepared by the process of the present invention; in photoresist applications, narrower polydispersity values enable the formation of sharper images. Further, in some embodiments, the polyarylene ethers formed by the process of the present invention exhibit an absence of fluorine terminal or end groups; the presence of fluorine in the polymer can sometimes adversely affect its physical properties, so the absence of fluorine is a distinct advantage.
Specific embodiments of the invention will now be described in detail. These examples are intended to be illustrative, and the invention is not limited to the materials, conditions, or process parameters set forth in these embodiments. All parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.